


Flowers

by fabricsofteners



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Flowers, I didn't beta read bc I don't fear God., M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Minor Gundham Tanaka/Nekomaru Nidai, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: Whenever your soulmate is hurt, flowers burst from your skin in that same spot.Kazuichi Soda was pretty sure he wouldn't meet his soulmate, especially after getting trapped on Jabberwock Island with his classmates.But now that he has...Kazuichi is never letting him go.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 235





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I got the idea for this, but I love Kuzusouda with my ENTIRE heart, so... Here ya go.

If you asked Kazuichi Souda, the whole thing about soulmates was a little unfair, maybe even cruel.

"The person you are going to love more than anyone else is in pain. Here, look at some pretty flowers." 

Not a little. A lot. 

Especially for him. Kazuichi always had something growing out of his arms, or legs, torso … even his face a few times. Either his soulmate was the biggest klutz ever, or she was constantly getting into fights. 

It was unfair. He wanted to comfort her, maybe keep her from these fights. Each time a new flower grew, he found himself more and more sure it was the most unfair way to find out who it is. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


That feeling had only been strengthened once he found himself trapped on Jabberwock Island with his classmates. 

Each time Mikan tripped, he saw a new flower bud it's way out of Ibuki's skin, and the two would just laugh about it. 

Once during breakfast, he watched as one of Gundham's stupid hamsters bit his finger instead of it's food by mistake, and Nekomaru gasped loudly as a small trail of daisies sprouted on his own in the same spot.

...Of course, the evidence that Gundham had a soulmate other than the Princess just made Kazuichi more positive she  _ had  _ to be his. He had never seen her trip or fall, or even stub her toe, but it had to be, right? 

  
  


\------------

  
  


That day, while he forced Hajime to come with him to the diner by the beach when the girls went, Chiaki had bumped her hip into a table, and Kazuichi saw the flowers burst their way through her full-body swimsuit. 

He hoped his disappointment was at least understandable if not inevitable as the girls in the room, and Hajime, rushed to cheer the two girls on as they blushed and laughed. 

Not that he had much time to think about that, as only moments later he saw Hiyoko out of the diner's window, running from the beach, visibly upset, and most notably… A massive growing of flowers on one side of her head that were visible wilting. 

He ran out a moment later, wanting both to find out what had happened, and maybe just be away from Sonia for a bit. Even if it was a bit selfish of him.

  
  


He understood what had happened to Hiyoko as soon as the beach house door opened, and seemingly from every direction he heard Monokuma's ungodly voice - 

"A body has been discovered!" 

Hiyoko's flowers had been wilting. 

Not only was Mahiru her soulmate… Mahiru was dead. 

Without thinking, Kazuichi fell back against the wall, pulling his beanie down over his eyebrows with a choked gasp of a scream. 

A lot had happened all at once today.

Kazuichi was pretty sure he couldn't handle this much at one time on a good day. He wanted a nap, a break, he wanted this to be  _ over.  _

But… He reminded himself as Hajime opened the door and probably hit the same realization he had, he couldn't do that. Not yet. 

They had to expose Mahiru's killer first. 

Then he could mourn his chances of finding his soulmate alive in peace. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


What a turn of events! His soulmate was alive. At least for a bit longer. 

Everyone around him was crying over Peko and even Fuyuhiko. Freaking out as it was revealed that not only had another one of them had indeed killed their friend, but that Fuyuhiko had been hurt in the execution as well. 

Everyone was panicking. 

Kazuichi couldn't do that, he couldn't bring himself to cry. He was… in shock? Was that the word? 

He couldn't tell you. 

What he could tell you was a couple of completely and utterly simple facts. 

1)Peko had killed Mahiru. 

2)She had done it for Fuyuhiko. 

3)Fuyuhiko had interrupted her execution and been hurt. 

4)His eye had been swiped by Peko's sword, and then he had been hit by the robots that were originally attacking her. 

And finally, maybe most importantly, 

5)Kazuichi's chest and eye were sprouting more flowers than he had ever seen before. In the exact same places Fuyuhiko had just been hurt. His eye, his arms, his legs. 

  
  


Fuyuhiko was his soulmate. A man. The Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. His soulmate. 

_ And _ , Kazuichi thought with a pang of fear, frustration, pain, anxiety,  _ He probably just died. _

And All Kazuichi had to show for their 'destiny,' their supposed 'love that was meant to be,' was the flowers sprouting from his person, as his soulmate bled out in front of him. 

"Hey!" He screamed at Mikan, who was holding onto his body, "Hey, do something! Can't you help him?!" 

_ You have to help him. You have to. Please, I just found him, he can't die now.  _

He didn't know Fuyuhiko well. But as he watched him bleed out on the trial room floor, he wondered if maybe this was the despair Nagito was always on about. 

It sure felt shitty enough to want to kill to escape it. Maybe Nagito wasn't completely insane. 

Or maybe, watching Fuyuhiko die was driving him  _ to  _ Nagito's insanity. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


No, he didn't die. He couldn't have died, because while the red roses on Hiyoko's head from Mahiru had wilted upon her death, Kazuichi's flowers had remained, strong and alive as ever. 

Maybe he was in denial. Kazuichi really didn't want to test if he was or not, and so he clung onto that hope. That somewhere, Fuyuhiko was alive, and they could figure this out. Even if Fuyuhiko thought soulmates were absolute bullshit and would throw Kazuichi to the side, he could at least have closure. 

So Fuyuhiko couldn't be dead. 

No one commented on them as they ate breakfast the next two mornings in peace, before going their separate ways for the days. The third day after Peko and Mahiru's trial, Monomi appeared and told them another island had been opened to them. 

Kazuichi really couldn't care. He wanted to find Fuyuhiko before Monokuma killed him or something. Maybe the wounds would finish him off eventually…

He found himself staring at the living flowers growing on his right wrist, examining them way too closely for any sign of death. 

There wasn't one. Not yet. 

He wanted to talk to him, figure this out. Kazuichi hadn't even known he liked guys, let alone his soulmate would be one. He just needed to talk to Fuyuhiko. 

Of course, that was hard when god knew where he was. 

  
  


Then Hajime found him at Electric Avenue and gave him some god-send sounding news. 

"Kazuichi!" 

"Eh-? Soul bro!" He grinned at Hajime with a thumbs up. He couldn't see out of his right eye through the flowers growing on it, not that that stopped him from playing up his personality, "What's up?" 

"We found Fuyuhiko." 

It was the only acknowledgment anyone had made that yeah, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were soulmates. They had to be. 

Every second of built up cool guy-person Kazuichi had crumbled to the floor as he rushed forward and grabbed the fronts of Hajime's shirt. 

"Where is he?!" 

"The hospital; Mikan is looking after him." 

Kazuichi didn't say anything more. He let go of Hajime's shirt and ran as quickly as he could. 

If he thought about it enough, it made sense. He thought his soulmate was just clumsy, that's why he always had random flowers on his limbs. Instead, he was just the Ultimate Yakuza. Probably getting into tons of fights for honour or some shit. 

He wondered if he could stop that at least a bit. 

If they got out of here alive, that was. 

When he got inside the hospital, he skidded to a stop in front of Mikan, letting his hands fall onto his knees. She was walking down the hallway towards him. 

"Which room is he in?" 

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?!" She stuttered, one of her hands covering her face like he would hit her. Like Ibuki would let him live if he did that…

No, Kaz, you have more important issues than worrying about the trainwreck that is Mikan Tsumiki. 

"Fuyuhiko, obviously!" He scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, if you asked him, it should be. He had flowers growing out of his eye for God's sake. 

"The fourth room! I'm sorry!" 

"It's fine," He forced himself to reply before running again, this time past Mikan and down the hallway, bursting the door open. 

There he was. Lying in the bed, huffing loudly. 

"I told you I don't want your damned help, Mikan-" 

He turned to look at Kazuichi, and fell silent, eyes skimming him from head to toe.

Or at least, from his eye down to the jumpsuit tied around his waist that made room for the bunches of camellias and tiger lillies sprouting in from his arms and wrist. 

"You're-?" 

Fuyuhiko's voice was choppy. He was hurt. 

Kazuichi couldn't really do much but nod. 

"Oh." 

He nodded again. 

"Fuck, then." 

"Yeah. That's about how I feel," Kazuichi forced some semblance of a chuckle. Fuyuhiko stopped looking at him, choosing instead to focus very intently on a patch of his bedding. 

"The fuck are we supposed to do now?" 

Kazuichi got the feeling Fuyuhiko did not want to talk about this now. But he did. He needed to. They couldn't just put this off, right? So Kazuichi answered the probably-rhetorical question. 

"Don't know," Kazuichi admitted, "The others - Mikan and Ibuki, Gundham and Nekomaru, and-" He added the last pair with a small grimace "-Sonia and Chiaki started dating. But, uh…" 

"I don't talk to your dumbass enough to date you yet." 

He decided he would cling onto that 'yet.' If he had to be Fuyuhiko's soulmate, the least the damned yakuza could do was date him. At some point. He prefered a 'yet' to instantaneous rejection, anyway. 

"Yeah, I know." 

Kazuichi took a tentative step forward, and when Fuyuhiko didn't threaten him, he took more, and finally sat down on the side of his bed, carefully as to not jostle his wounds.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" 

Kazuichi shrugged and looking up at Fuyuhiko, "We gotta start somewhere. So I'm gonna stay in here for a bit. I dunno. We can talk, or not." 

Fuyuhiko stared at him like he had grown a second head, then leaned back against his pillows and huffed. 

"I don't want to talk. But you can stay here or whatever. Not like I give a single shit." 

Kazuichi nodded and made himself a little more comfortable on the bed. 

Silences weren't his favourite thing, in fact he would put them on a list of his least favourites, but he supposed he would have to learn to live with it. 

So, in silence the two sat, Fuyuhiko occasionally jostling about in his bed, probably to get more comfortable, what with God-Knows-How-Many wounds. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


It felt like hours - and maybe it had been, as the sun was no longer rising like it had been when Kazuichi got here - when Fuyuhiko finally spoke. 

"We shouldn't start some fuckin' romance in a killing game," If he was honest, Kazuichi agreed. It would end in heartbreak. He couldn't voice that, though, as Fuyuhiko continued, "I just lost Peko. I'm not… I don't want to start carin' about more people just to lose them to that damn bear too." 

… 

It wasn't a good idea. Kazuichi knew that. 

But also, he had found his soulmate. He didn't want to be the only soulmate pair that were too much of cowards to start dating. Call him selfish for at least wanting to have a bit of time with her-  _ him. _ God, that was weird. 

Literally yesterday morning he thought he was straight. How exciting. 

"Then we don't make it official," Kazuichi shrugged, finally, "But we can't just… ignore it, y'know? 'Cause I sure as hell am not dealing with this-" He gestured to his face and arms "-For nothing. We're at least becoming friends." 

Fuyuhiko didn't look at him. He had re-focused on that patch of bed by his feet. 

"...If we get outta here alive, I'll date you." 

Kazuichi nodded with one of his sharp-toothed grins, "Works for me! But until then, we're friends. You don't get a say!" 

He laughed at his own joke. Shockingly, Fuyuhiko even gave him a chuckle. It sounded half-hearted and a lot forced, but Kazuichi would take what he could get. 

And so the silence grew again, this time much more comfortable than the first. At least now it felt a bit more like Fuyuhiko didn't  _ mind  _ him being there. Not entirely, anyway. 

  
  


It was another span of time that Kazuichi had no way of keeping track of when Mikan came back in with a tray of food. 

"I-I'm sorry! B-but Fuyuhiko, you should eat so you s-st-stay strong! B-b-but, Kazuichi, I didn't bring you anything… I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine, Mikan, I should go back anyway."

Kazuichi stood up and stretched his arms over his head, careful of the flowers still in and on his wrist. As Mikan brought the tray of food to the bed, Kazuichi glanced at the cuts from the execution on Fuyuhiko's arms. They had stopped bleeding obviously, still there, though. They didn't look pretty, though, stitched poorly, and Kazuichi assumed he would have the flowers for quite awhile.

Mikan set the tray of food down and looked over his injuries and finally left. 

Kazuichi stood there for a moment, then shrugged, "Alright, well… See ya' 'round, Fuyuhiko." 

"Wait-" There was a hand on Kazuichi's wrist without flowers as he had begun walking away. He paused, turning to look at the blonde in the bed. He wasn't looking at him as he kept speaking, "You'll come back tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Wh-?!" Kazuichi hadn't expected that, but… "Yeah, I will if you want me to." 

"Gh-! Don't come unless you want to, dumbass!" 

Was he supposed to apologize?! God, Fuyuhiko was confusing! 

"Sorry! Jeez, do you want me to or not?!" 

"You don't have to do shit you don't want to! If you do want to, though… Maybe we can actually talk tomorrow. Or something." 

_ Ohhhh,  _ Kazuichi realized  _ Peko's death was because she followed his every will. He doesn't want that to happen again.  _

"Hey…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I want to come back tomorrow. I'll be back in the morning - I'll bring you breakfast." 

Fuyuhiko nodded, continuing not to look at him. 

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Kazuichi." 

Ah! That was the first time Kazuichi could remember Fuyuhiko saying his name. He smiled at that, but turned away before he could get called out for that. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Fuyuhiko." 

Kazuichi left the hospital with the smile on his face, and it stayed there all the way to the restaurant and even throughout dinner and even on until he curled up under his blankets in his cabin. 

Sure, it wasn't Princess Sonia or even a girl at all. 

But, as Kazuichi closed his eyes and ran his fingers over his - and Fuyuhiko's, he supposed - flowers, he was pretty happy he had found his soulmate at all. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


The next morning, Kazuichi did what he had promised: he made himself and Fuyuhiko breakfast (toast, because it was easy to carry and Mikan said it wasn't risky) and returned to the hospital. 

Fuyuhiko was much more talkative today. About anything. They talked about Kazuichi, about Fuyuhiko, they really just… got to know each other. 

It was maybe around one or two, after hours of talking and even laughing among themself, they fell into a comfortable silence, broken after ten or so minutes by Fuyuhiko. 

"You think I'm an asshole, right?" 

"What? No? I think you're alright. Kinda scary but you're not the worst." 

No one could be more of a bitch than Hiyoko, who had only that morning made some asshole remark about Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi was half convinced it was to piss them both off. 

Fuyuhiko nodded a few times before looking up at Kazuichi with a determined expression, "I want to be better and be nicer to everyone… I think that's what Peko would want." 

Kazuichi nodded and patted the smaller boy's shoulder gently, "Then go for it. I can't speak for Hiyoko 'cause she's the worst, but… The others will forgive you, dude. You were raised as a damn Yakuza, right? It's kinda… to be expected you're a bit rougher around the edges." 

"Right… I'm gonna come to breakfast tomorrow. Apologize for…" Fuyuhiko's fist clenched around the sheet on the hospital bed, "Y'know." 

Kazuichi nodded and scratched the side of his face, "Yeah, I know. I'll be there." 

"You'd fuckin better be, dumbass. Moral support or some shit." 

Kazuichi laughed, running his fingers through the hair that fell out of his beanie and nodded, "Moral support, yeah. You got it!" 

  
  


\------------

  
  
  


The next morning, Kazuichi ran to the restaurant as soon as he woke up, and waited, sat on a table for anyone else or Fuyuhiko to show up. 

As he had hoped, Fuyuhiko was the first to come in, limping up the stairs. Kazuichi rushed forward to make sure he didn't fall. 

"Did you walk the whole way?!" He asked, trying to keep the panic in his voice a secret, "I'm pretty sure that was a bad idea!" 

"I'm fine, Kazuichi, damn!" Fuyuhiko scoffed, but made no effort to get Kazuichi to stop supporting his weight until he was able to fall into a chair, where Kazuichi fused over him for a moment before stepping back and sitting on the table. 

Fuyuhiko had dressed, too, in his usual suit, meaning his miscellaneous cuts on his arms and legs were covered, leaving the ever-growing bunches of flowers on Kazuichi's arms as the only evidence they even existed. Over his eye, he had an eyepatch. 

"Promise you're alright?" Kazuichi asked, fully aware it was rather childish of him to hold out his hand to Fuyuhiko, pinkie extended, "Pinkie promise; if you don't, I  _ will  _ carry you back to the hospital." 

Fuyuhiko stared at his hand for a moment before rolling his eyes with a small smile, and accepting the pinkie promise, "I  _ pinkie promise  _ I'm fine. I gotta do this." 

Kazuichi didn't let him draw back his hand for a moment, keeping their pinkies linked so he could search Fuyuhiko's face for any hint of a lie, before finally giving a satisfied nod and taking his hand back. 

"Okay. Good." 

"Jeez. The hell are you, my mom?" Fuyuhiko leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

"Kh-? What, I can't worry about my soulmate?" Kazuichi crossed his arms too, looking pointedly away from Fuyuhiko. 

"Ack-! Don't throw that around so casually, dumbass! Jeez, I know you're a dolt sometimes, but c'mon…" 

"Hey, who are you calling-?" 

Kazuichi didn't get to finish being upset about the insult (and the missed chance to say 'bolt' instead of 'dolt,') as the next minute the Ultimate Nurse herself came into the restaurant, gasping loudly as she saw Fuyuhiko. 

"F-Fuyuhiko! You shouldn't be here, you sh-sho-should be resting!" 

"Don't start shoutin' this early!" Fuyuhiko scoffed at Mikan as well, looking up at her with his one eye, "Hey, can you get everyone? I wanna… say somethin'." 

Mikan nodded frantically and turned to run out, shouting "O-okay!" over her shoulder. 

"See! Off to a good start of kindness," Kazuichi cheered, nudging Fuyuhiko's leg with his foot. 

"...I shouldda said please, right? I'll remember that." 

"Hey," Kazuichi nudged Fuyuhiko's leg with his foot another time, "You're trying. If anyone expects more than that from you, I'll beat them up myself." 

Fuyuhiko laughed at that, "You think you can beat anyone up? What if it's Nekomaru or Akane, huh? Gonna take them on for me, too?" 

"I could take Hiyoko, at least!" And, in his defense, she was probably gonna be the one to say something, if anyone was. 

"Maybe. Anyway, shouldn't I be defendin' you? I'm the yakuza here aren't I?" 

"You're all damaged n stuff. I'll pretend to be the badass one for a bit." 

Fuyuhiko patted Kazuichi's knee and he tried to pretend he wasn't blushing, "You do a shit job of it." 

"Shut up-!" 

Kazuichi stopped talking immediately as the first two into the restaurant walked in - what are the odds it would be Chiaki and Sonia? 

"Ah! Good morning Fuyuhiko, good morning Kazuichi!" Kazuichi didn't fail to notice that the second it had been revealed Fuyuhiko was his soulmate, Sonia was a bit less… cold to him. 

He supposed maybe he had been a bit... much. He tried to remember to apologize for that later. 

"Morning…" Chiaki yawned, rubbing her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Sonia's. 

For now, instead of apologizing, he waved. 

"Morning." 

Fuyuhiko nodded in greeting, while Kazuichi became suddenly very aware his hand was still on the knee of his jumpsuit… 

He was also suddenly very thankful that his beanie covered his ears, because he could pretty much feel how red they were. 

Next up, Gundham entered the room tending to his hamsters, followed by Ibuki (screaming loudly about something), then Akane (who hardly looked at Fuyuhiko as she made herself breakfast). 

After her, Nagito came in with a gasp and a "It's so good to see your hope staying strong," and honestly Kazuichi was a little impressed Fuyuhiko didn't punch him. Hiyoko was next, scoffing and crossing her arms, refusing to look at Fuyuhiko. All things considered, Kazuichi supposed it could be worse. She could have said something stupid…

Fuyuhiko stood up then, with a quiet, pained grunt only Kazuichi seemed to hear. 

Finally, Mikan joined, stuttering an apology for taking so long (which no one really paid attention to, to be frank). Nekomaru entered, going to Gundham's side, and finally, Hajime came in. 

And then, Fuyuhiko bowed very slightly, "Alright, I got somethin' to say!" 

Everyone turned to him, including Kazuichi. He found himself ready to jump off the table if anything went wrong or he pushed himself too hard. 

When no one interrupted him, Fuyuhiko went on, "Whatever I say after this point, I apologize in advance if I make a mistake! My last name is Kuzuryuu. My first name is pronounced Fu-yu-hi-ko. I'm still an inexperienced member of my family's business. From this point forward, I hope we all get along so we can get to know each other better." 

The room went silent for a moment. 

Gundham was the first to speak up. 

"Just what the Hell was that?" 

Kazuichi was pretty sure that was the first time Fuyuhiko had greeted them, any of them. 

He watched him explain himself to the other's, apologizing. He didn't focus on anyone's words, finding himself watching Fuyuhiko with a slack smile. 

Fuyuhiko was… attractive. And cool. 

Of course it couldn't last, this little moment of joy he felt for his soulmate. 

"Why are you acting all cool and stuff?!" It was Hiyoko that spoke. Of course it was, "Don't you understand the position you're in right now? Do you really think we'll forgive you that easily for what you did?!" 

"Hiyoko, hey!" Hajime tried to step in, not that she was listening. 

Kazuichi remembered what he told Fuyuhiko just a few moments ago, and went to slide off the table he sat on to give Hiyoko a piece of his mind (he wouldn't beat her ass like he said, she was a girl after all!) but Fuyuhiko put up a hand to stop him. 

"Wh-" 

Fuyuhiko shook his head, eyes not leaving Hiyoko. 

"Don't you get it?" She scoffed in her stupid voice that Kazuichi hated, "You're the reason Mahiru is dead!... No, not just Mahiru! Peko died because of you, too!" 

If you asked the mechanic in the room, that was too far. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't Fuyuhiko's fault, but nobody else was speaking up. 

Everyone else was just watching Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko with wide eyes, afraid of what would happen next. Kazuichi was no exception, eye locked on Fuyuhiko.

"It's all your fault!" 

Mikan defended him, somewhat. Kazuichi couldn't focus on the words, instead watching Fuyuhiko for any sign of emotion, of anything. Something to say  _ Hey, It's all good, you can beat the shit out of Hiyoko now.  _ Which was absolutely what Kazuichi wanted to do. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's all my fault." 

"What?!" Kazuichi couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him, "Fuyuhiko-!" 

Fuyuhiko didn't stop to listen to him, instead he kept going, "I already know… it's my fault those two are dead." 

_ No it isn't!  _

Kazuichi could scream. It's not his fault, it isn't Fuyuhiko's fault! It's  _ not _ his fault! 

Instead, he stayed silent, reminding himself with shaky hands Fuyuhiko could handle himself. 

"Are you planning to just give us your 'so-what attitude?!" 

"No, it's not that…" 

With that, Fuyuhiko collapsed to the ground, and Kazuichi was done waiting. He rushed forward, putting his hands on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. 

"Fuyuhiko! Are you okay?" 

Fuyuhiko… didn't answer. 

"What the heck…?! Hey, don't mess with me!" Hiyoko scoffed like Fuyuhiko couldn't be in massive danger here, and Kazuichi wanted so badly to pound his fist into her stupidly young looking  _ brat  _ face for being such - a complete brat "-Do you really think we're gonna forgive you if you just drip to your knees and cry?" 

Was that it? Was Fuyuhiko crying…? No, he wasn't… Where were the sniffs if that was the case, or the tears or sobs…? 

"Do you really think a half-assed apology will make us forget what you've done?!" 

"No…" Fuyuhiko spoke into the ground, muffled and weak, "I don't think that at all." 

"H-hey, Fuyuhiko, you don't have to listen to her. You're forgiven, you are! So you don't need to lay on the ground like this…" 

Kazuichi wasn't positive his words meant a thing, but he spewed them anyway… 

Until he felt that same pressure building up under his skin he had so many times before, before a small cluster of the same flowers from his arms and eyes burst out of his stomach. He half-gasped, half-screamed Fuyuhiko's name as the puddle of blood around the boy appeared suddenly and quickly, soaking his clothes and skin, and Kazuichi's jumpsuit's legs, too. 

He was vaguely aware of Ibuki screaming alongside his own gasps for Fuyuhiko to "C'mon, get up, buddy. Please, c'mon…"

"Fuyuhiko…. slit his own stomach!" He heard Mikan gasp, and his screams fell silent

"Are you saying he cut open his own friggin' stomach?!" Kazuichi gapped up at her, hands not leaving Fuyuhiko's shoulders, trying to support him.

"Wh...What are you doing?!" Hiyoko gasped, hand on her mouth. 

As he replied, Fuyuhiko pushed himself to his feet as Kazuichi clamored after him, holding his arms out on either side of him in case he fell. 

"I-I… I didn't think I'd… be forgiven with such a half-assed apology… But if I don't do this, m-my feelings won't be… resolved!" 

Surely there was a better way! 

God damnit! Couldn't Fuyuhiko go a day or two without giving Kazuichi a new home-grown bouquet from his flesh?! 

"W...We need to get him to the hospital!" Mikan cried, and in the next moment Kazuichi had his arm over Fuyuhiko's shoulder, supporting him. 

"Nekomaru, help me out!" He called to the team leader, who nodded and came over. 

Fuyuhiko tried (and failed) to shrug Kazuichi off, "I can walk my damn self!" 

"Like hell you can!" Kazuichi barked, adjusting Fuyuhiko's weight as Nekomaru took some of it on, "Come on, Mikan!" 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Kazuichi didn't leave his side as Mikan stitched up his wounds a second time. He didn't watch, he was a bit squeamish, but he sat with his head in his hands, back against the foot of the bed on the floor, until Mikan was done. 

Finally, she left, saying she needed to go get some supplied, and Kazuichi stood up, moving to perch on the edge of Fuyuhiko's bed once again. 

"You know," He sighed, pulling his foot onto the bed and resting his head against his knee, "You're not good at keeping pinkie promises." 

Fuyuhiko stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You don't look very okay," Kazuichi elaborated. 

"Oh." 

"Oh?! C'mon, Fuyu, you just cut your own stomach! Give me something here. Could I have done anything to stop that?" 

"No," Fuyuhiko answered honestly as ever, "I was goin' to do it even before Hiyoko said all that shit. She's right, it's my fault."

With a groan, Kazuichi moved again so he could put his hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder in a gentle but firm manner, "No, it isn't. Nothing about this is your fault! You didn't ask to be in a killing game." 

Fuyuhiko didn't respond. He looked into Kazuichi's current eye like he was looking for something before sighing and leaning back against his pillow and nodding. 

"Sorry I worried you," he grumbled, and Kazuichi shook his head. 

"Just please, for the love of god, don't scare me like that again. I've got enough flowers to last me a lifetime now." 

He really had now idea what he was going to do about the bunch on his stomach. It was always uncomfortable to put flowers under clothes, especially Fuyuhiko's, which seemed to grow with thorns. 

"Get me back sometime, I guess," Fuyuhiko chuckled half-heartedly, "Ram your knee into a table or some shit. How inconvenient would that be for me?" 

Kazuichi laughed, too, but shook his head, "Nah. I probably got you enough shit when we were younger, right? I was always covered in bruises as a kid." 

He didn't tack on that the reason he always had bruises was because of his dad and kids in his class, but that wasn't important. 

"Ha! You think? I grow fuckin' azaleas, bright pink fuckers. Match your hair, though." 

Kazuichi smiled again. At least Fuyuhiko wasn't dying this time.

His eye traveled its way down to Fuyuhiko's stomach, covered now by his hospital gown. 

"Seriously, though…" he rolled his shoulder carefully, "Don't do that shit again, okay? You said you don't want to lose me, right?" 

Fuyuhiko nodded, "Yeah. I've lost enough on this fuckin' island…" 

"Right. Well…" Trying not to think too hard about it, Kazuichi rested his hand on Fuyuhiko's, not holding it or anything. Just having his hand on top of the smaller boy's, "I don't want to lose you either. So no more stunts like this." 

Fuyuhiko smiled. A real smile! A pretty smile. 

This time, Fuyuhiko offered his hand, the one that wasn't under Kazuichi's, to him, pinkie extender. 

"Pinkie promise I won't slit my own stomach anymore." 

Kazuichi linked their pinkies and nodded once, content. 

"Thank you." 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Kazuichi continued to stay with Fuyuhiko until maybe seven, when they both agreed Fuyuhiko could use the rest a bit early tonight. Kazuichi stretched and turned to Fuyuhiko. 

"You're gonna actually take it easy tomorrow, yeah?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. The one above the eye that he could see out of. 

Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment before he shrugged, "I'll do my best." 

"You'd better… See you in the morning, Fuyuhiko." 

"Hey, wait!" Fuyuhiko grabbed his wrist again, just as he went to walk away. Immediately, Kazuichi stopped, turning back to him. 

Fuyuhiko was definitely not a touchy person, anyone could tell you. But in the past few days, that didn't seem to be something he worried about, patting Kazuichi's knee like he had and grabbing his wrist. 

Kaz starred at the hand on his wrist a moment, making no effort to shake it off. 

"Y...Yeah?" He asked finally, looking down at a Fuyuhiko that was once again avoiding eye contact with him.

"Earlier, you… called me 'Fuyu.'" 

"Ah-? Did I…?" Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck, hand getting tickled by his hair, "Sorry. Won't happen again." 

"Kh-! No, that's not what I meant! I meant that… I'm bad at this shit, damnit. I just mean… if you want to call me that in the future sometimes, it's… okay. To do that." 

This little burst of emotions had a way different feel than his greeting earlier did - that was rehearsed, this is Fuyuhiko properly speaking from the heart. 

Kazuichi grinned, though, and nodded twice, "Oh! Okay. Cool, then! I'll keep that in mind… Fuyu." 

It was less of a mouthful than his full name, and… somewhere in the back of his mind, Kazuichi knew that if anyone else tried to call him that, Fuyuhiko would have them killed. 

"Y...Yeah. Whatever. See you tomorrow, ...Kaz." 

Kazuichi would really like to pretend his face wasn't as red as it was as he squeaked out a goodbye and tried to pretend he wasn't rushing out of the room to hide his embarrassment from Fuyuhiko. 

_ Fuyuhiko had called him 'Kaz.'  _

  
  


\------------

  
  


There was a knock on Kazuichi's only a few minutes after his door shut. He groaned, having been completely prepared to 

When he opened the door, Ibuki was stood there. She always had a few flowers growing on her from Mikan's constant trips, and now was no exception - she had a few separate growths of bluebells on her arms and legs, one poking out from under the neck of her uniform. 

Kazuichi was not going to question how Mikan did that. 

"Goooood nom-nom morning!" She greeted him despite the fact it was absolutely  _ not  _ morning, and he tried to offer her some sort  of hello. Not that she let him get it out. 

Whether he responded or not, Ibuki thrust a sheet of paper into his hand, one that read  9:00pm at Titty Typhoon 

Party For Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's recovery

"Really…?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow at the hyper girl before him, "Should he really be partying right now?" Fuyuhiko had literally slit his own stomach  _ maybe _ twelve hours ago. 

"Mikan-chan told Ibuki it will be fine as long as he doesn't move around too much!" 

"Right… okay. See you at nine," He huffed, shutting the door in her face. Maybe it was a little rude, but Kazuichi was tired (and worried about Fuyuhiko, not that he would admit that), and he could just apologize to her when he eventually apologized to Sonia. It would be fine. 

Checking the same digital clock he had built himself… It was almost 8:15. He supposed he had a bit of time… 

He flopped back on his bed with a sigh, holding up his arm to once more examine his camellias and tiger lillies . They were pretty. At least Fuyuhiko was slowly covering his entire person in  _ pretty  _ flowers. 

He had seen some ugly flowers over the years, and while he had been pissed his soulmate was constantly covering him in them, he was thankful they looked nice. 

So, as he stared at his wrist, he leaned back against his pillow, struggling to fight off the smile that grew on his face. The past few days talking to Fuyuhiko… Kazuichi would never say it out loud, never, but… He was actually glad it turned out they were soulmates. 

Fuyuhiko wasn't as scary as he thought. He was a kid, just some teenager in a scary situation like the rest of them. And if Kazuichi could be on his side as he convinced everyone else of that, too, well… so be it. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Walking all the way between the third island and his cabin multiple times in one day. Seriously, why couldn't Ibuki have invited him to this 'party' before he left? 

No less, Kazuichi pushed up the door to Titty Typhoon - which was a ridiculous name, there was absolutely  _ no way  _ Monokuma didn't know what he was doing - and was greeted with the sight of everyone, except thankfully, Hiyoko. Akane wasn't there, either, but… it wasn't as if Kazuichi knew her well enough to be bothered. 

Without thinking too hard about it, he wandered to Fuyuhiko's side, staying out of the conversation as Hajime asked if he should really be here (in Kaz's opinion, absolutely not. It also seemed Mikan was torn between wanting to please her girlfriend and her practices as a nurse…) 

After a bit, Ibuki came out onto stage, and began performing loudly and aggressively… and in his humble opinion, not too… Ultimate Musician like. 

As she finally stopped, Kazuichi couldn't help his outburst, "It really feels like I'm gonna get cursed after that…!" 

He heard Fuyuhiko laugh softly at that, gently patting his shoulder, "I don't think that's how it works, Kaz." 

Kazuichi scoffed and shook his head, "Maybe it is! You don't know…" 

Then, on top of the voices of everyone else, Kazuichi heard a voice that, frankly, he could have gone quite a long longer without. 

"That was amazing! I've never heard such good music!" 

Every head in the room turned to Hiyoko, who was cheering loudly for Ibuki's performance. Without thinking about it, Kazuichi put his arm out in front of Fuyuhiko, and glared as angrily as he could at her. 

Brat thinks she has the right to act like everything is okay when Fuyuhiko slit his own stomach because of her…! God, did Kazuichi hate her. 

"A-ah! Hiyoko, since y-you're at Fuyuhiko's re-rec-recovery party, does that mean you've a-a-already…?" 

Kazuichi felt a few eyes move to him and Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko said nothing, though he did put his hand on Kazuichi's arm, though he wasn't sure if that was out of a need for comfort, support, or if Fuyuhiko was telling  _ him _ to calm down.

Either way, he kept his arm up and his eyes on Hiyoko. 

"Don't be dumb! I wouldn't forgive him that easily! He's a yakuza, he's probably gonna make us forgive him and then kill again!" 

"Fuyuhiko wouldn't do that!" Kazuichi defended. 

"No, it's fine. I get why she thinks that." 

"Kh-?! Fuyu, no! She's just a brat kid, she doesn't know what she's talking about." 

"See? This doesn't mean we're ever gonna forgive you. I'm just cooperating with you until we get off this island," Hiyoko scoffed. 

...Huh?

"I'm glad… I'm r-r-really glad…" Mikan stuttered out, while Kazuichi finally turned away from her and towards Fuyuhiko, dropping his arm. 

"She's trying, but I still don't like her." 

Fuyuhiko gave him a small smile, his eyebrows furrowed, before he carefully patted Kazuichi's chest - which definitely didn't make both of them blush, especially not Kazuichi. Definitely not. 

"It's okay, Kaz." 

He hummed in quiet disagreement, crossing his arms, but made no effort to argue again. He wasn't going to forgive Hiyoko, and he figured Fuyuhiko wouldn't be mad at her either. He'd just have to be okay with that… 

And he guessed as long as Fuyuhiko could still smile at him, he had to be at least a little okay. 

After that, Hiyoko encouraged Ibuki to start the next song, and even Nagito seemed unhappy as she started her next song. (What kind of title for a 'slow-dancing song' is  I Squeezed Out the Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is, anyway?) 

Kazuichi would give anything to just… shut this whole concert up. 

Before she could start, though, Monomi showed up. 

"Akane is… dueling Monokuma!" She squeaked to the whole venue, in a voice that Kazuichi admittedly might like a bit less than Hiyoko's. 

Immediately, Nekomaru panicked, screaming about how Fuyuhiko had just gotten back, so they couldn't lose anyone else… and as unattached to Akane as he was, Kazuichi agreed. 

"Where are they?!" Hajime asked frantically. 

"The beach! P-please hurry, or Akane will be k-k-killed!" Monomi squeaked. 

It didn't take more than that for Nekomaru to charge out of the building, the rest of the group following soon after. Kazuichi stayed as near to Fuyuhiko as he could, in case his injured legs made running difficult or anything. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Akane was knelt over on the beach, Monokuma sneering at her. Kazuichi was uninterested in whatever they were staying, taking extreme care to keep his injured soulmate behind him, in case he decided to pull another self-sacrificing thing… 

Until Nagito started talking, which he was so good at doing. 

"If anything, I suppose we will be able to use Akane's death as a stepping stone to hope, like Fuyuhiko did!" 

"Hey! Don't fuck with me!" Fuyuhiko snapped around Kazuichi's shoulder, "I never wanna feel that again! If I have to feel like that again, I'll do anything to stop it - even if it costs my life!" 

_ No, no, nonono We are  _ _ not  _ _ doing this again!  _

"No! Fuyuhiko, you'll really die if you keep overexerting yourself!" 

And Kazuichi really couldn't have that. Not to be selfish, but… He cared a lot more about Fuyuhiko than he did Akane. 

"It's just… the smallest bit of life Peko gave anyway. It's not precious!" 

If you asked Kazuichi, which he strongly doubted anyone  _ would,  _ this wasn't the time. Wasn't Akane about to die… Weren't there more important things to argue about? Didn't they have a stupid gymnast who was in over her head (again) to save?

"Fool!" Nekomaru yelled at him, instead of saving Akane, Kazuichi would point out once more, "That's all the more reason to cherish it!" 

And again, while he was absolutely right and Fuyuhiko absolutely needed to treasure his life,  _ especially  _ since it was because of Peko's sacrifice he even had it, Akane was in immediate danger! Why is no one dealing with this?! 

Kazuichi was too preoccupied making sure his soulmate didn't charge at Monokuma head first, but surely someone like Gundham could do something…? 

"Right! You all stay back, I'll handle it from here…!" Nekomaru yelled. Oh, so they were dealing with that… Great! 

Every head on the beach turned to Akane again, where Monokuma was preparing a killing blow, it seemed- 

When Nekomaru stepped right in front of it. 

The first thing Akane heard after the minor explosion was Akane's scream. 

Nekomaru had taken the blow for Akane, and now… he was dying. 

From the corner of his eye, Kazuichi saw Gundham rapidly sprouting flowers from all over, poking out from his hairline and his scarf. He watched the breeder charge forward to his soulmate, panickingly chanting something in his bizarre speech pattern as though that would save him. 

Fuyuhiko stepped up to stand beside Kazuichi, grabbing his arm gently. His was wide in horror and Kazuichi had no doubt he was mirroring that… 

"Are you… kidding me?!" Hajime seemed to mutter. 

Kazuichi screamed, "Nekomaru dieeeed!?" 

Even with Fuyuhiko on his arm, he couldn't stop the panic spreading through him like wildfire - Nekomaru just died! Right in front of them! 

Even Monokuma seemed shocked, stuttering about how this wasn't what he planned. 

...It looked like Gundham was crying, but… his flowers weren't wilting. Not yet. Could Nekomaru be...

"W-wait! His heart's still beating!" Akane screamed, "It's faint, but….! He's not dead yet!" 

"Then… Monokuma! You can do something about this, right?!" Fuyuhiko called to the stupid, evil, murderous bear that Kazuichi very desperately he wished he could take on himself, "Save Nekomaru like you saved me!" 

"Y...Yeah!" Monomi chimed in, regretfully enough, "If you kill someone who didn't break the rules, you're the rule violator…!" 

"Then let's be even~!" Monokuma giggled like he wasn't killing Nekomaru in cold blood by saying that. 

Kazuichi put his hand over Fuyuhiko's on his arm. He felt like he was shaking. Surely Monokuma wouldn't wrongfully kill a student….! 

"What?!" The resounding panic carried through all the voices that spoke up. 

"I'll forgive Akane and Nekomaru can be the sacrifice ~! So we're even~!" 

"So you aren't gonna save him?!" 

"F-Feind!" Gundham cried out. He was crying, but still… his flowers were alive. And that meant Nekomaru was, too. They still had time, "You must save him!" 

"Aw… I guess I don't have a choice… It's annoying, but it would be boring for him to die meaninglessly…" Monokuma sighed, "So… I'll save him." 

After that, a siren started sounded, and… an ambulance showed up, just like it had for Fuyuhiko. Monokuma grinned, "Leave it to me! I'll get this patient to the Monokuma Hospital ER, and get him under 24 hour surveillance, stat! See ya later!" 

With that, Nekomaru was loaded into the ambulance, and Monokuma and it, along with their friend were driven away. 

"Hey… he's gonna be alright, right? Nekomaru… will be saved?" Kazuichi's voice seemed to shake. Monokuma saved Fuyuhiko, so he can save Nekomaru, right…? 

Kazuichi listened as people went on. He couldn't focus, Hiyoko's negative outlook would no doubt stress him out. 

"...So next time, leave me out! I don't want to die meaninglessly, too!" 

"Small demon, you will do well to watch yourself!" Gundham stood up from where he had been kneeling, marching over to look straight down at Hiyoko, who hardly reached his chest, "Nekomaru… has not died. And no death he could ever die would be…  _ meaningless. _ Such… Such a powerful man could never die with no meaning!"

With that, Gundhamn left the beach. Everyone stared at Hiyoko, before she left, too, muttering something about how they were all stupid. 

After that, everyone else slowly left the beach one by one, even Akane, until after a few moments, only Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were left, watching Sonia and Chiaki's retreating backs. 

"...Hey, Kazuichi?" Fuyuhiko asked. His hand still rested on Kazuichi's arm. 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't want to sleep in the damn hospital again." 

Should he be sleeping anywhere else…? Kazuichi figured voicing that concern wasn't the best course of action. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" 

"N...no! I mean, kind of. I don't…" Fuyuhiko was really bad about eye contact, wasn't he…? "I don't want to be on my own. So… can I… Y'know…" 

Kazuichi stared down at him for a second before it dawned on him. 

"Oh. Oh! …Yeah, you can stay in my cabin, if you want to." 

"Thank you…" Fuyuhiko nodded thankfully, before Kazuichi started walking, leading Fuyuhiko to his cabin. He was thankful for the dark that covered the island, hiding his blush. 

He knew Fuyuhiko wouldn't try anything, this was genuinely because everyone was feeling under the weather what with Nekomaru, and Fuyuhiko was no exception, but still… 

His cabin only had one bed. So he and Fuyuhiko would be… 

Kazuichi coughed to cover his nerves as he pushed open his cabin door, just in time for the nighttime announcement to play. 

Fuyuhiko pulled the door shut behind him, looking around the cabin. Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck, knowing damn well his cabin was a mess, nuts and bolts and machine parts everywhere… 

"Make yourself at home," he chuckled nervously. 

"...You… don't sleep in your jumpsuit, do you?" 

"Gh…? No, not usually. But if you're not comfortable with that…" 

"What, do you think I sleep in a full suit?" Fuyuhiko laughed, already undoing his tie behind him. 

Kazuichi wasn't  _ really  _ positive he was ready to sleep in his boxers with another man, but it's not like he had anything else to wear. 

With a huff, he shrugged off his jumpsuit sleeves. He had been able to start wearing it properly again as Fuyuhiko's arms healed, however it was unzipped due to the large bouquet growing right out of his stomach. 

He kicked off the legs, too, leaving him in nothing except his unbelievably colourful boxers. He decided to look everywhere that wasn't Fuyuhiko as he pulled off his beanie, too, setting it on his bedside table. 

When he finally looked up, Fuyuhiko was also shirtless, but kept on his suit pants. God was Kazuichi envious of that. The scar up and down his stomach was still healing, but most notably he had taken off his eyepatch, and his eye was still closed. 

The scar was still a bit red, and Kazuichi guessed when it officially heeled his flowers would finally fall away as his arms and legs' had. 

"So, uh…" Kazuichi cleared his throat, looking away. 

"Yeah…" 

The both stood there another moment before finally climbing into his bed, patting the space next to him, "C'mon, then." 

Fuyuhiko muttered something, but climbed in next to him, and the two laid under the blanket for a few moments, facing straight up.

…

Finally, Kazuichi saw Fuyuhiko turn his head towards him out of the corner of his eye, and turned too. 

"We shouldn't be this damn awkward, huh? Soulmates and shit?" 

"R...Right…" Kazuichi rolled properly on his side, facing Fuyuhiko now, "Uh… Well. Goodnight, Fuyu." 

Fuyuhiko chewed on his lip for a moment and then Kazuichi found his hand being grabbed by the blonde's (and he swore, his face had to be about the colour of his hair by now). 

"Goodnight, Kaz." 

Kazuichi squeezed Fuyuhiko's hand once, smiling more than he would like to admit as he closed his eyes and nuzzled himself into the pillow. 

Honestly, this was… was almost perfect. The only thing that would make this situation better, in Kazuichi's humble opinion… was if he could go to bed that night with the knowledge Nekomaru would be okay. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


The next morning, after Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko walked to the restaurant together, they found out about the despair disease.

Gundham was hardly able to keep Nagito from slamming his head on the floor when he collapsed, and everyone collectively decided maybe the trio of infected should be put in the hospital before they all… got really injured. 

"We shouldn't just leave Mikan alone with them, in case she gets infected." 

"I'll stay," Hajime volunteered, "I'm worried anyway." 

"I will, too. We'll keep an eye on Mikan and everyone else, the two of us." 

"Kh-?! Fuyuhiko, what?" Kazuichi couldn't stop his exclamation. What if Fuyuhiko got the disease…? 

"I'll be fine. I'm healing up faster than ever, anyway." 

"You sure…?" 

"Positive. Hajime and I have got it. Mikan, too." 

"Ah! The rest of us can stay in the motel so we are not so far away!" Sonia cried, and everyone agreed, "We will be far enough to avoid infection while still being close enough for Hajime and Fuyuhiko to reach us if necessary." 

"Yeah…" Chiaki nodded, "That's a good idea." 

Kazuichi spluttered. He didn't want to leave Fuyuhiko in danger…! But… it seemed like he didn't have a choice. Everyone else, even Hiyoko, seemed to be agreeing. 

A hand on his arm drew him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, really, Kazuichi," Fuyuhiko muttered, "I'll be fine," Fuyuhiko extended his hand, pinkie out, "Pinkie promise you I'll be okay." 

Kazuichi stared at his hand for a moment, before finally he sighed and linked their pinkies, holding them there for as long as he could, "You better be. You can't break this one." 

"I won't," Fuyuhiko smiled. Kazuichi was acutely aware they were being watched as he continued to hold Fuyuhiko's pinkie with his own. 

"Okay," he said finally, "Okay. I trust you." 

"Good," Fuyuhiko grinned. Then, without warning, all very quickly, he dropped Kazuichi's pinkie, then grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him down, pressing a very quick kiss to Kazuichi's cheek. 

Kazuichi spluttered again as Fuyuhiko let him go, allowing him to stand up straight again. 

"See you when this is over," Fuyuhiko said, turning on his heel and walking with Hajime back to the hospital. 

"Wh...what? You can't just-! Hey, Fuyuhiko!" Kazuichi continued spluttering, before a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up to find Gundham. 

"We must go to our sleeping grounds for the night, Kazuichi." 

Kazuichi continued trying to figure out how he could call out Fuyuhiko - who just kisses a guy without warning? And then runs off?! But it was too late now, Fuyuhiko and Hajime were in the hospital now, and Kazuichi couldn't do anything until the disease was cured. 

He groaned, and tugged on his beanie, "I'll be there in a bit. I'm gonna… get some parts from Electric Avenue…" 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Kazuichi would be the first to admit his own excitement at his preemptive building of a communication device as he had explained it to Fuyuhiko. He was happy to have a method to talk to him, even if it was just for updates in the morning and night… It was confirmation that Fuyuhiko was okay, anyway. 

That lasted about a day and a half, before he woke up a body discovery announcement. Without thinking, he was out of his motel bed and running. 

Logically, of course, he knew Fuyuhiko was okay because he was still sporting two bouquets, but…

Logic didn't really register as too important as he ran to the music venue, hoping to find his communication device and call the hospital- 

His heart stopped as he opened the door. 

Standing there was Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Hajime and… Mikan. Mikan, who had a ring of wilting azaleas growing around her neck. 

Taped to the wall was Hiyoko. And laying on the stage, the reason for Mikan's flowers… was Ibuki. 

"Fuyuhiko," he choked out, rushing forward. 

"Hn-? Kazuichi! Are you okay…?" 

Kazuichi nodded frantically, wrapping his arms around Fuyuhiko's shoulders tightly, leaning down to press his face into Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

"I thought… I… I was worried." 

"I know," Fuyuhiko whispered, hugging back, "I know. It's okay." 

Kazuichi nodded into his shoulder, not moving to let go, "You're alright. You're…" He looked up, over Fuyuhiko's shoulder at the two bodies, "You're alright, anyway." 

"Yeah. Yeah. We're okay." 

"We're okay." 

  
  


\------------

  
  


Something about Mikan being the killer  _ was  _ unsettling, however the more unsettling thing here was absolutely the fourth island - really, a theme park? A roller coaster too, one they had to ride…

As thankful as he was to see Nekomaru back - Mechumaru, moreso - Kazuichi would genuinely rather die than get on this roller coaster, and yet here everyone was, climbing on. 

"Kaz! Come on, it'll be fine!" 

"I'm… really not sure this is-" 

Fuyuhiko grabbed his hand, making Kazuichi fall completely silent, "C'mon, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, huh?" 

"No, it's not that, I just… get motion sick-?" It didn't seem like Fuyuhiko was listening as he pulled him over to the roller coaster. 

"It'll be okay! Trust me." 

"Hnnng…" Kazuichi groaned as he sat down into the roller coaster cart, Fuyuhiko sitting next to him. He didn't let go off his hand, "This better not be that bad…" 

"You'll be fine, Kaz!" 

Kazuichi disagreed as the ride started, closing his eye and squeezing the hand in his tightly. This was going to be the worst… 

Then again, he supposed as he heard Fuyuhiko's laughter and cheering for joy, it could be worse. At least he was enjoying it… 

And Fuyuhiko's hand was still in his, so… It could be worse. He guesses. 

The end of the ride could not have come soon enough, slowing to a stop. Kazuichi leaned back against the ride's seat, sighing. He finally opened his eyes, rolling his head to look at Fuyuhiko… 

And suddenly every second of that was worth it. 

The huge, genuine smile on his face was so… he couldn't think of a word to describe it other than beautiful. Just looking at him, so happy… it flushed Kazuichi's face. 

"See?" Fuyuhiko turned to Kazuichi with that expression, eye mostly closed out of sheer joy, "Told you it wouldn't be that bad!" 

Kazuichi had felt incredibly motion sick, and probably  _ would  _ have thrown up without Fuyuhiko's hand in his own grounding him. 

...

But really… "I guess not," he choked out, standing up and pulling Fuyuhiko to his feet too, following him out of the car, "But… I'm not doing it again." 

"No need," Hajime called over his shoulder, "We got the file while you were flirting!" 

"That's not-!" It was. Kazuichi… was absolutely falling for Fuyuhiko. That was obvious, though… He'd gotten on a roller coaster for him for Christ sake. He doubted he would have even done that for Sonia, "Whatever…" 

Fuyuhiko laughed it off, "Whatever! What's on it?" He asked, peeking around Hajime, too short to see over everyone. 

  
  


After they analyzed it, finding every clue they could, Monokuma showed up to tell them they could find boat parts at the funhouse. Kazuichi, resigned, followed along as Fuyuhiko continued to drag him by his hand. 

Slowly, all nine of them climbed onto the train. It started up with Monokuma conducting as they all got comfortable. Kazuichi sighed, trying once again to force himself to stop blushing as Fuyuhiko gently rested his head on Kazuichi's shoulder. 

"Kh-?! ...Fuyu?"

"Thanks for putting up with the roller coaster for us. That was brave of you." 

Kazuichi spluttered for a second, before falling silent and nodding, "I mean… I had to, right?... It wasn't that bad." 

"You hated every second of it - you looked like you were gonna be sick, Kaz." 

"...Well. It wasn't the worst," that was honest, at least… Fuyuhiko sighed softly, squeezing Kazuichi's hand and nuzzling his head into a more comfortable position on Kazuichi's shoulder. 

...Kazuichi knew he was falling for Fuyuhiko. But really, after things like this… were the feelings being returned? … He knew what he and Fuyuhiko agreed on in the hospital- not making it official until (he refused to think 'if') they survived… But really, could it be that bad? 

Gundham, who was sat in Mechumaru's lap, as well as Sonia, who was gushing about something to Chiaki…. those two pairs made it look like it was easy. So did Ibuki and Mikan, before… 

Kazuichi didn't want to be like Hiyoko. He didn't want to go the rest of  _ his  _ life not getting to say he was with his soulmate. If only one of them got out of here… He wanted that one to be able to say it was okay. That at least they had a little bit of time… 

"Hey, Fuyu?" 

"Yeah?" 

Fuyuhiko lifted his head off Kazuichi's shoulder to meet his eye - Kazuichi wished he had a photographic memory. He never wanted to forget the absolutely damned adorable expression he wore. Head slightly tilted, eyebrow raised, mouth ajar… 

He wasn't sure how long he stared at him, feeling his face grow more and more blushed, but it was long enough that Fuyuhiko flicked his forehead (pretty hard…), and Kazuichi was able to watch as two individual flowers (one forget-me-not, one iris) grew from the spot on his head. 

"What is it, Kaz? You just wanna fuckin' stare at me or somethin'?" Despite his words, Fuyuhiko was still smiling. 

"No, no, sorry, that's not it, I…" Kazuichi swallowed, "I was just thinking, uh, remember what we said back in-?" 

Kazuichi was cut off by Gundham's cry, "Fiend! What is the white mist…?!" The two looked up at the same time, to see a strange white gas spreading from the front of the train, spreading over the whole train. 

"What the hell?!" Fuyuhiko questioned, pulling Kazuichi closer to him as if he would protect him, not that Kazuichi wasn't doing the same. 

As the gas closed around them, Kazuichi found himself slipping out of consciousness. To his last moment awake, he clung onto Fuyuhiko, wishing silently until he was completely out that this would end okay, with him and Fuyuhiko both coming out on the other end… 

  
  


\------------

  
  


After Kazuichi woke up, Monokuma allowed them to explore the houses, and then it was determined the boys would be in Strawberry house. 

At first, Kazuichi had gone to his own room, one of two crummy rooms, while Fuyuhiko was in the regular. But, as he laid alone staring at the ceiling, he decided that just wasn't going to work. 

So, Kazuichi grumbled something about how Fuyuhiko was the worst for getting him used to sharing a bed with him, no matter how awkward, as he tugged on his jumpsuit to cross the hall. 

He left the room as silently as he could, to try and avoid disturbing Mechumaru or anyone in the lounge, going to knock on Fuyuhiko's door. 

Fuyuhiko answered after only a few seconds, fully dressed. 

"Oh, thank fuck. I was tryin' to work up the courage to come get you," Fuyuhiko sighed in relief, grabbing Kazuichi's arm and tugging him in, "I can't sleep." 

"I couldn't either…" Kazuichi sighed in relief, too, closing the door and following suit as Fuyuhiko took off his suit jacket. 

After a few moments, both were shirtless, Fuyuhiko just in his suit pants and Kazuichi in his boxers. Fuyuhiko got into the bed first, holding the blanket up for Kazuichi who crawled in after him. 

Kazuichi chewed on his lip before he turned on his side, resting his head against Fuyuhiko's chest. 

"What are you-?!" 

"There's not enough room… But I can move. If you want," Kazuichi muttered, being careful not to put any of his weight on Fuyuhiko's wound. 

"No, it's fine…" Fuyuhiko muttered, and after a moment Kazuichi felt his hand rest on his shoulder, holding him there, "It's fine." 

_ Preferable, even _ , if you asked Kazuichi. Much more preferable to laying side by side, holding hands but not touching other than that. 

"Fuyu?" He asked suddenly, not looking up, "Back in the train, I was gonna say something, but… y'know." 

"Oh, yeah. What was it? I'm listenin' now." 

"Right, uh… Remember back in the hospital, when… we said we just wouldn't make anything official? Even though we're soulmates?" 

"Oh… uh, yeah. I remember." 

"I was thinking about that, and uh…" Kazuichi inhaled heavily, before finally continuing, "I changed my mind. I don't think I can just wait for one of us to maybe die and never…" his eyes were jammed closed as he spoke, "Never get to actually… be with you." 

Fuyuhiko was silent. Kazuichi was emotionally preparing himself to get kicked out… Until Fuyuhiko finally spoke again. 

"I feel the same way." 

"What?!" Kazuichi couldn't help gasping, leaning up off of Fuyuhiko's chest to look at him. 

"I said… I want to… be with you too." 

"O...Oh." 

"Yeah," Fuyuhiko chuckled nervously, while Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck, "So… do you wanna do that? Be official… us?" 

"Yes! Please. I would love that," Kazuichi couldn't keep the excitement from his voice, "Does that mean… So, can I kiss you now? Please?" 

He would be a complete liar if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind a few times, kissing Fuyuhiko. Especially today, those times Fuyuhiko looked absolutely stunning… 

"Please do," Fuyuhiko whispered, almost inaudibly, but Kazuichi heard it. And thus, he pushed himself further up on his elbow, hovering over Fuyuhiko for a split second. 

He pressed his lips to Fuyuhiko's, quickly, before he pulled away, unable to contain the grin on his face as he fell back, returning his head to Fuyuhiko's chest. 

"You should do that more sometime," Fuyuhiko muttered, squeezing Kazuichi' shoulders with his arms, "In the morning or something." 

Kazuichi nodded, nuzzling himself into a comfortable position. 

"I will."

In front of Kazuichi, a hand raised, pinkie extended. He could hear the smile in his soulmate - his  _ boyfriend's -  _ voice, "Pinkie promise?" 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes as he reached up and locked pinkies with him, "Of course I do." 

… 

Was his and Fuyuhiko's thing really pinkie promises? It wasn't like he minded. In his humble opinion, that was kinda cute, but… well, Kazuichi's slight sense of immaturity must have been rubbing off on him.

"Good," Fuyuhiko chuckled, letting their linked pinkies fall onto his chest. He yawned, then, loudly, "Okay, now we should sleep. Who knows how long we'll be here." 

Kazuichi nodded gently, "Yeah. We should… Goodnight, Fuyu."

Fuyuhiko rubbed his shoulder again, "Goodnight, Kaz." 

He didn't say it, but… 

Kazuichi was definitely thinking about whispering 'I love you.' 

Because really… he though, just maybe, he did. 

And more than that, in that moment… Kazuichi truly believed that they could get out of this. Him and Fuyuhiko… and everyone else, too, they could get out of this killing game alive. Together. 

_ Together.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate me in the comments. Also, if you have Kuzusouda content.... Please. Please share with me.


End file.
